Halo Infinite E3 2019 Trailer Transcript, but with req packs to read
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Experience Halo Infinite 1 revenge of the chinamen in 202020? Late April Fools. Chris from Halo Follower:" Is Master Chief who we think he is? Well I'd like to posit this half-assed theory that the master chief is actually Cortana."


Bungie logo

The camera overlooks the mountain landscape. On a hilltop, near an obvious Forerunner complex, two elite minors patrolled back and forth. Two banshees flew overhead.

Banshee Pilot: (Translation) began patrolling.

Little Elite 1: (Translation) Good Hunting.

The first small elite team went to second place.

Underage Elite 1: (Translated) They will definitely find them.

Underage Elite 2: (Translation) You speak truthfully.

The first Elite turned and continued to pace. As its back turns, the second elite head is hit by a silent bullet and collapses backwards. The first elite looked around, confused, then hit the head and fell forward.

Supervisor: Recon reports. The enemy has been neutralized.

Sheriff StackerCOM: Say it again? over!

Supervisor: The drop zone is very clear. I repeat, the drop zone is very clear.

Sheriff Stacker: I understand. Lieutenant, let us touch this matter.

The transport ship accelerates to the mountains on a piece of water.

LieutenantCOM: Stay nervous, this may be a bit rough.

The dragonfly flies low in the mountains.

Sheriff Stacker: I want to spread quickly and rigorously. If they catch us naps, this operation is just as good as the end!

Marines: Sir, yes, sir!

LieutenantCOM: Propose an insertion point.

Sheriff Stacker: Jeff, you get that 'once we get hungry and hungry. I need your team at A.S.A.P.

Jeff: I am everywhere!

Go straight down and lie a few feet off the ground. The whales detached from the back of the spacecraft and the Marines jumped out of the bay of the plane.

LieutenantCOM: Warthog detached. Clear the drop zone and provide suggestions.

Sheriff Stacker: Go ahead, go!

McLees, Segur and Geoff climbed into Warthog.

Jeff: Let's go.

Stark police officer: Lieutenant left here.

LieutenantCOM: Good luck to you.

Take off and fly over the warthog.

JeffCOM: See you at the meeting.

Sheriff Stacker: Sure.

Stacker, Wang and Laine walked along the mountain road towards their goal. The warthog drove along the coast to the same place, suspended to avoid a group of blind wolves. Warthog first arrived at the Forerunner factory. Jeff got off the bus and walked to the facility.

JeffCOM: The goal is: six enemies, six cars.

Stacker's team passed a group of thorny beasts, one of which roared.

Sheriff Stacker: Take what you can do.

Jeff waved to Segur and McLees to come to him. They left the warthog and ran towards him.

Jeff: Segur, the target infantry. McLais, the target armor.

McLais: You got them done, I will knock them down!

McLays returned to the warthog team and adjusted his turret. Geoff and Segur rose and fired at the entrance to the guarding facility.

Jeff: I started to get in touch.

The elites are still on fire, and a ghost slowly advances toward the Marine Corps.

Jeff: That's it. fall back!

When they turned and retreated, Segur repeatedly shot backwards and was shot dead. Geoff continued to distract Wraith's attention as it stood up and was destroyed by McLees using Warthog's turret. Stacker's team arrived and eliminated the rest of the elite.

Sheriff Stacker: Report!

Jeff: We lost Segour.

Stanck Sheriff: Jeff, you and McLais keep this entrance clear. The rest of us are looking for the things that the blue bastard is pursuing in that hole. Private king, you are interesting.

The door opens and the Marines enter the facility. They descended along a series of slopes to the lower floors of the facility.

Private King: Clear! No exercise, no heat, no covenant. Somethin' is wrong.

Sheriff Stacker: Hold on. There is king? Put on socks, will you?

Private King: What I am saying is that there are many unopened doors, and no one should have entered in 100,000 years.

Stankel Sheriff: We haven't got a rabbit hole yet. See any upper part?

Jeff: Not a damn thing.

Private King: Everything is clear. It looks like no one -

An elite major hid behind the king and kicked him out at the end of the energy sword, cutting off his ruling and lifting him off his feet.

Stacker and Laine fired, but their shot was Elite's arm shield. Many elites are advancing and pursuing humanity.

Sheriff Stacker: Out of the crowd! Trying to get out!

Jeff: The location is safe, we are coming in!

Ryan was killed and fell off the slope. The stacker shoots and kills one of the elites.

Sheriff Stacker: Negative! Keep your location!

Jeff: No way, Sag. 50 meters off.

Sheriff Stacker: Jeff, leave here! That is one or -

The stacker was burned to death by fire.

Jeff: Come on, let's go.

McLais: Let's go. I will report you.

Jeff entered the ghost and fled the facility. Elite Major follows another ghost, and although McLays shoots, he can't stop it. Then he was repeatedly shot by three elite minors.

McLais: Hey, hey.

He took out the debris grenades. The elite minor turned to him and roared in horror. The grenade exploded, killing McLays and the elite, and triggered a series of explosions that destroyed two ghosts and a ghost. The two banshees chased Jeff, destroying his ghost and injuring him. The elite major evacuated from his ghost and marched on the injured navy. Jeff raised his assault rifle, but when he pulled the trigger it snorted; he didn't have ammunition.

Elite Major: (English) Your destruction is God's will, and we are their tools.

Jeff: Go see hell!

The elite placed a plasma rifle on Jeff's head, but the gunshots distracted. Two small elites were shown shooting outside the camera. Then, the chief waved a ridge of a sword that shook the energy, apparently killing two elite minors and taking them out of one. Elite Major shot him several times using a plasma rifle, but the shot was absorbed by his shield. Sparta charges the elite and pierces it into the stomach. The elite grabbed its belly, fired several rifles and collapsed. He flew to Jeff and the master.

Principal: Can you walk?

Jeff: Kotana tells us that one of you is on board, but I don't believe her.

Director: The enemy airborne camp entered the country. Let us join you.

Jeff: You want to stay?

Principal: Yes. My battle has just begun.

Cut to the Halo sign

.COM


End file.
